PROJECT SUMMARY The administrative core is an essential component of our Program Project Grant. Dr. David Harrison, Principal Investigator, will meet either in person or by conference call with each project leader at least monthly on an individual basis. We also plan quarterly group meetings of all investigators via conference calls to review progress and to plan further research strategies, particularly emphasizing areas in which advances in one project may lead to the formulation of new hypotheses, or otherwise alter the conduct of studies in a different programmatic area. We also plan yearly meetings of the PPG investigators and at least two members of the external and internal advisory committees. Biostatistical support is a critical component of any research program. Dr. Yu Shyr, Professor and Chief, Division of Cancer Biostatistics, Department of Biostatistics, has served all components of this proposal as a consultant and collaborator and will continue this role throughout the duration of the program. Support for Dr. Shyr is therefore budgeted in this core. Investigators in this Program will be supported by the administrative services of this Core, particularly in preparation of non-competing renewals, in financial management, and in organization of the annual mini-site visits of the Advisory Committees. The administrative core will be responsible for coordinating the office management of the PPG. Ms. Berman, the Vanderbilt Grants Manager in Clinical Pharmacology and Ms. Amy Shelton, the Clinical Pharmacology business manager, will oversee all administrative aspects of the grant including progress report submission.